Kaiju Invasion! Giant Monsters All Out Attack
by Movie-Brat
Summary: Surviving members of the Black Moon Clan attack the Earth, unleashing giant monsters around the world. The only ones who can stop them are a group of humans and the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. The battle between good and evil races to the next level!


**A/N:**

**While I'm writing other stories, I decided to write this one in the meantime. I've been wanting to do a Godzilla fanfic for a while, originally I thought of this one as more bigger story with more fandoms. Originally, characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy and Magic Knight Rayearth were supposed to appear in this story; like the Eds providing some humor and actually piloting a giant robot to fight Godzilla for a while but fail and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu somehow got their Manshins, their giant robots, to fight the other monsters but ultimately; it was too much so I had to rethink the story and the fandoms.**

**So ultimately, it now has four fandoms plus Godzilla and other Toho monsters which is for the best. At least to me it is. Anyway, enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties. **

**Godzilla and other monsters belong to Toho.**

**Sailor Moon belong to Toei Animation and Naoko Takuechi.**

**X-Men Evolution belong to Marvel Comics and Warner Bros.**

**The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbara Productions and Warner Bros.**

**Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and ViZ Media.**

Under the Arctic, lied an old aged kingdom. A kingdom that was compromised of people with dark intentions, the intention of stealing energy from humans; keeping their own master alive. Queen Metallia, the true ruler of The Dark Kingdom. Ever since the reincarnations of Queen Beryl and the Four Generals, they'vebeenbent on stealing energy from humans to revive Metallia, that is until the arrival of Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi intervened. They sent youma after youma to kill them but nothing succeeded, during all of that and before their final confrontation; the Kingdom had brought forth a skeleton that was decaying in Tokyo Bay. Layd on the rocks in the water since 1954, it was a creature. Born out of the atomic bomb, the kind that eradicated Hiroshima. Mostly looked like a cross between a Stegosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, mostly due to its skeletal structure of a T-Rex and the dorsal fins on its back much like a stegosaurus.

A mutant, indestructible creature that laydwaste to Tokyo; cannot be killed by the weapons such as guns, missiles and the norm. That is until a scientist went on a suicidal mission to kill the creature with a device once known as the Oxygen Destroyer. A device able to take away live from sea creatures... it worked and killed the man who build as well. As the years went by, the Japanese Government erased all records of the beast. Over governments who were aware pitched in as well as the citizens of every country soon forgot the terror that destroyed Tokyo and its citizens. However, it caught the attention of Zoicite, one of the Generals, somehow obtained the last piece of information about the creature. Documents that were supposedly discarded but were actually taken by the general himself. Intrigued, Queen Beryl ordered the skeletal remains to be found and they were.

"Any progress?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Fortunately, yes." Zoicite replied.

They stood in front of a large pool. Because that the creature stood 164 meters tall, a 100 meter wide pool was made specifically for such a creature. The skeleton stood upright as blood was already coursing through the skeleton, slowly rebuilding its muscle tissue including its organs. And soon, his own flesh and skin. The arms and ankles were chained up with overlarge shackles in order to hold him down by the time he would finally be alive again.

"With the use of our parasatic youma, they have the ability to regenerate this creature." Zoicite explained to Beryl. "I figured resurrecting this beast would be a good way to test their usefulness. If they successfully rebuild this creature, then we can use them to regenerate the youma the Senshi have killed."

"Impressive but it would be better to send Godzilla to kill the Senshi." Beryl said, admiring the thought of Godzilla finally returning. _And kill the Princess..._

"Even Sailor Moon's tiara attack wouldn't be enough to stop him." The general smirked, he pictured the thought of Godzilla simply stomping the Senshi.

Beryl turned to a snake-looking youma, who was overseeing the resurrection. "I want you to inform of the progress of this monster. I want you to inform me whether this thing comes back or not. But I will not tolerate any failures."

She then walked away from the room, not looking back. Zoicite began to follow but stopped as he could've sworn that he head something growl, it was low but kind of loud enough for him to hear. He quickly shrugged it off like nothing happened. What he didn't know was that Godzilla's vocal chords were slowly being put back together again.

The process went too long than expected. As a result, Beryl soon lost interest and sent other youma to destroy the Senshi. Nothing came out of it, until the Senshi finally arrived in the Arctic to have their final confrontation with the Dark Kingdom once and for all. The youma group, The DD Girls, killed the Senshibut not without themselves being killed in the process. Sailor Moon remained alive however, Mamoruhad died as well after sacrificing himself to save her. Soon enough, just as Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl had their final battle outside; the parasatic youma had just finished bringing the beast known as Godzilla in full form.

His opened and already, he was on a ferocious rampage. He opened his mouth and roared like what sounded like a combination of a alarming siren and a lion. He quickly tore off the chains and the shackles immediately fell apart soon afterward. The remaining youmaquickly panicked and Godzilla soon opened his mouth again and opened fire. His radioactive breath quickly blasted a few rocks and burned a few youma in the process. The burned ones screamed in pain, running like mad, likely on the verge of dying. The great beast roared again, his roar was loud enough to shake up the room but what added to it was the icy ground that was breaking apart during the final battle between Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl. Godzilla was about to walk once more but the roof finally fell apart bringing in tons of ice.

Godzilla roared again, not understanding what was happening around him. Some, if not, most of the youma escaped Godzilla's terror and the soon to be destroyed kingdom as the ice began to fill up. Godzilla roared once more but he was soon silenced when a block of ice hit his head and the snow began to pile on him, immediately ceasing him completely. Sailor Moon had now used the silver crystal to retore the world as it once was before the tragic events had happened, she succeeded but not what remained of the destroyed Dark Kingdom. The King of Monsters now remained frozen in a block of ice, for years after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom; he rested, but was waiting to rise again. To destroy humanity, once and for all.

But 100 years into the future, on the planet Nemesis, on the surface of the planet; warships were lined up on a huge platform. All fifty of them, lined up. Each of them had a drill on the front, the rest of the outer areas of the ship looked something straight out of combination of Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica. They looked very futuristic and at times, kind of steampunkish. It helped that the creations of each war ship were designed by outside forces, their new allies; aliens from two different planets, far from Nemesis.

They had joined forces with the what remained of the Black Moon Clan, there were more members than the Sailor Senshi had thought. They were simply left behind by the Death Phantom and the rest, only to be called when needed as reinforcements. It never happened. One of the surviving members was sent back to 1993 to see if the Death Phantom had succeeded, he reported back to the rest that he failed. Angered by the loss, the new leader by the name of Solomon, took charge and ordered an invasion to take place in the past. It didn't went underway immediately as they took time preparing and training each trooper for combat purposes. They also had the technology to build robotic soldiers as well for the purpose of firing automatic weapons. They wore black armor all over their bodies, they had no face on their masks and wore Darth Vader-like helmets on their heads.

There was also the fact that they had to negotiate with the insectoid aliens from The Space Hunter Nebula M and the Simians from Black Hole Planet 3. Both races agreed to take part in the invasion and supply their technology and to build their warships. The final aspect were the giant monsters. A few were found in space, most from Earth and one that even resided on the planet Nemesis only known to the clan as Gigan. The surviving members agreed that the Senshi would have no match against the bigger monsters and were likely to die because of them. They intended on transporting the monsters to Earth with their own transporters, first disintegratingthem into particles then reintergrating them back into their forms when transported to their intended location.

The Simians also built a giant transforming robot for the invasion as well. It was their robot duplicate of Godzilla called Mechagodzilla. They were aware of the history of Godzilla before the Japanese government erased any historical documents related to the creature thanks to the use of their spy dromes, which they used to observe planets; sending information and concluding that Earth was their likely target. The invasion proved to be the right time for them. The pilot was a trained soldier by the name of Burr, eager to pilot the machine; he jumped at the chance, wanting to join the monsters in their league of causing destruction.

Everything was now in place... almost. A lone figure bowed down in front of a crystal ball, he wore a black spandex suit, similar the spandex uniforms from the X-Men movies. He was of Asian descent, mostly skinny, and like the rest of the Black Moon Clan; he had an upside down black crescent moon on his forehead. His name was Solomon.

"Everything is in place, my lord." He said to the crystal ball. "The monsters are docked inside the ships and the robot troopers have docked inside as well. As for our more combatant soldiers, they are ready."

He closed his eyes, one of them twitched. He groaned a bit, being communicated by something in the crystal ball.

"Everything will go according to plan." He replied as he opened his eyes. "And don't worry, your new vessel will be found... Wiseman."

He had been talking to the Death Phantom, while his body was gone; he had somehow acquired his spirit and placed it inside a crystal ball. The Death Phantom allowed Solomon to take command of the Black Moon Clan until further notice. And Solomon had promised to give him a new body, wanting to help his master to reclaim his glory once again.

He stood up and grasped the crystal ball. He left his room and turned to a robot trooper who was waiting beside his door.

"Take this crystal ball to the main ship." He ordered the trooper.

"Yes sir." The trooper obeyed with a deep, emotionless voice. He walked away with the crystal ball.

_Soon... Soon the Senshi will pay._ Solomon thought with bittered look on his face.

"Yo Solomon." A feminine voice echoed throughout the halls.

The voice belonged to a redhead of Irish descent, wearing a black spandex suit and an upside down black crescent moon symbol on her forehead as well. She belonged to a group of five elementals of the clan. She had more fire-based powers.

"What is it, Akado?" He asked.

"The troops are ready go." She replied. "Intend on pumping them up more than ever?"

"That's what I like to do." He smirked as he walked alongside her down the halls. "Can't keep the troopers bored. With robots, it doesn't matter but with human and alien soldiers; you have to keep them strong. Mentally and physically, that's how it works."

"You're the boss." She replied with a bored tone in her voice. She didn't really care for Solomon, she just thought he was jackass with a bad temper.

The doors opened revealing the four additional generals and higher ranking leaders of the Insectiod and Simian beings. The second general, Fukuda was of American descent had Earth-based powers. Able to control the ground and all of plant life, he even had the ability to sprout vines out his hands.

The third general, Honda was of African American descent had Ice-based powers. He simply freezes his enemies with his hands and through physical contact. For instance, if someone tried to punch him; his or her hand would be frozen.

The fourth general, Kaneko of French descent had wind based powers. His most powerful attack was unleashing a huge gust of wind, powerful enough to literally throw back his enemies.

And finally, the fifth general, Frye of Austrailian descent, was a general who had a combination of all the elemental powers. His most powerful attack is a ki blast that combined all of the fire, earth, wind and ice based elements, the results would be devastating to their enemy. However, he also had the ability to unleash smaller-based versions of the attack; not as devastating but still powerful enough.

They all wore black spandex suits and upside down black crescent moon symbol on their foreheads.

The Insectiods wore mainly charcoal spandex suits and looked human, but that was only their disguise. It was the same case for the Simians, but they wore red and black uniforms.

"Everything is prepared." Fukuda said with a grin on his face. "Let's make it happen."

"We will." Solomon said quietly. He looked down at the troops from the bridge of a chamber. The more physical combatant soldiers wore light blue suits and gloves, black boots and gray armor on their chests and on the top of their gloves. Like the rest, they had upside down black crescent moon symbol on their foreheads.

"Soldiers!" He cried out, ready to give his motivating speech. "This invasion is risky and ambitious, but I'm pleased to see that you all agreed to take part. Our enemy the Sailor Senshi had succeeded in killing our master, but little did they know that there is more of us. Despite their powers, we out number them completely, they can't take us all on. Especially with our allies and our monsters. Neo Queen Serenity has been on her throne for too long, the future shall belong to us! What better way to destroy her than going to the past, once she's dead, along with the rest of the Senshi, Crystal Tokyo will be ours! We will finish what our beloved Wiseman had started and soon, the future shall belong to THE BLACK MOON CLAN! Our conquest has now officially **BEGUN!**"

This was enough to motivate them, they roared, cheered in anticipation. They even chanted "Black Moon Clan" dozens of times, they were eager to fight back at the Sailor Senshi.

"Board the ships immediately." Solomon said to his main comrades and allies. "Let's not waste anymore time, we have a war to win."

The rest of the soldiers boarded the warships. Solomon and the others had now gone aboard the leading warship. Each of the ships thrusters activated and hovered above the planet. A time portal soon opened up in front of them thanks to the leading warship. Each of them flew inside and disappeared when they were finished, their destination: Earth, 2009. The war on Earth and its defenders, had officially gone underway.

**A/N:**

**Before the monster action starts, I'd like to introduce the characters in the first chapter. Of course, you have to be patient to await the monster fights to begin. But don't worry, you'll get them soon enough. Hope you enjoyed the prologue and let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
